lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomlandia
Overview Goomlandia is a core Eastern state and was for a significant period of LGSMC history one of the strongest states when it combined with Voidnest under Goomnest. Goomlandia was re-created after the Voidnestian Secession, and experienced a time of troubles called the Goomlandian Decline, during which its land was annexed by Bagelonia twice, the leadership went on vacation, and the faction almost disbanded, Goomtown (then Bageltown) was occupied by the Sylvian Union and many valuables were stolen, and the splinter states of VOC and Richard were created. At the return of the leadership and members from vacation, Goomlandia experienced the Goomlandian Renaissance, a revolution in architecture, activity, and wealth. It is a close ally of Vanskovich and maintains ties to many Eastern nations, despite being overshadowed by the now lone superpower of the Sylvian Union, who for much of its history it had been rivals with. Goomlandia today is a flourishing, extremely developed country; it is a center for trade for many Eastern nations. Early History Goomlandia was the second currently extant nation formed on the Eastern continent, and one of the two nations that merged to become Goomnest, before it was reformed at the Voidnestian Secession. It was originally comprised of awesome_ketchup and goomyman77, who shared power and possessions as diarchs. As Goomlandia expanded with the additions of Grooge64 and Carpo_Diem, and later Killerpop90 and Multimob, the system was revised so each member would have their own items, and only Disho and goomyman77 would share. Shortly before the unification of Goomlandia and Voidnest, awesome_ketchup was removed from the position of diarch by goomyman77 due to his repeated inactivity granting goomyman77 complete power. The wealth of Goomlandia continued to grow in this time, but no formal treasury or formal government structure was established until the union with Voidnest, creating Goomnest. Later History After being reformed in the aftermath of the Voidnestian Secession, and having appointed Brokate to Coleader, Goomlandia was diplomatically pressured by (and later occupied by) Bagelonia and the Sylvian Union during the Bagelonian Question. This event forced their cession of Jaune and the Eastern Wolf Woods (including the town of Chêne). In the aftermath, VOC and Richard were created from Goomlandian citizens seceding and claiming Goomlandian territory as their own, and Goomlandia recanted all land claims except for the small province of Goomy City (the area of Goomtown [[Bageltown]] and Champignon.) This was the final stage of the Goomlandian Decline. After several refuted attempts at a landgrab by then-sovereign VOC (diffused by FlyingGMM and Vailan in Goomy's absence), Goomyman77 was able to return from his hiatus, and most of the other members did as well. Sweeping reform followed. Bageltown was renamed to Goomtown, and was burned down in the pre-planned Goomtown BBQ (during which all players were invited to come burn Goomtown in order to make way for new, more aesthetic buildings), and rebuilt to be made much more functional and aesthetically pleasing. A close alliance was formed with Vanskovich, and a wall was built around the province of Goomy City. Goomtown was completed just at the outbreak of the Great Western War, during which Goomlandia remained neutral, despite strong arguments by both sides to join their cause. Afterwards, the province of Clappia was rebought from Richard, and the economy became industrial, copying the model of the SU and Vailan. The population continued to grow, as did Goomlandian territory; the Botanian isle of Loinami was bought from Vanskovich as a private enterprise (Goomlandia later obtained the remainder of Botania as a gift from Vanskovich), and during the first meeting of the Mesa Convention, Goomlandia doubled its landmass, acquiring their ancient province of Vieux-Banastair (now called New Toeland ) and the mesa east of it (now called the Gold Coast). Goomlandia then continued to grow its foreign ties, building an embassy in and heavily investing in now-defunct Vanskovich, and creating a web of alliances with the Eastern mesa states through the Mesa Convention. A brief war, the Turtle Time War, was fought against an encroaching new player, which gave the Goomlandian military its first practical war experience. Leadership shifted to Brokate, then Grooge64 a month before the national anniversary, due to Goomyman77's resignation because of fatigue. Under the new leadership, Goomlandia has continued to grow and develop both economically and population-wise. Government Goomlandia is run as a direct democracy, where everyone contributes one vote to decisions, with Grooge64 and Brokate as the leader and co-leader, respectively. Many members hold positions in the Cabinet, though everyone pitches in on issues. All decisions are made in the Goomlandian group chat through a direct vote, which is a lively, active place with lots of discussion (though the topic often sways to non-Goomlandia-related subjects.) Possessions belong to individuals; though Goomlandians are very generous, and give each other items freely. Population The population of Goomlandia is around 10, with the majority being active, voting members. The capital, Goomtown, and its outlying towns of Champignon, Cattlehead, East Goomtown, and VOC are the center of the population, where over three-quarters of members live, with a few inhabiting the southeastern mesa realm and two in overseas territories. Wealth is mostly evenly distributed, with Grooge64 being a notable exception: he is a billionaire currently collecting gold for El Dorado.